Amigos
by Alone Darko
Summary: Sonfic  el primero  dedicado a mi amigo Axel, en su cumpleaños. No yaoi


** Hola!, primero que Nada mil disculpas por no haber continuado mis otros fics, la verdad la tarea consume mucho de mi tiempo, agregandole el servicio social por las tardes, la escuela en las mañanas, los fines de semana doy clases en la iglesia, la verdad no tengo tiempo, pero tratare de subir algun capitulo este fin de semana o si no la proxima, (cuando acaben mis parciales), examenes, examenes, muchos examenes, quien dijo que manejar FLASH era cosa sencilla!.**

** Empezando por lo que es importante, este fic se lo dedico a mi gran amigo Axel, quien cumple 17 años, (16 de septiembre) FELICIDADES AXEL!**

* * *

><p><em>Desde chicos aprendimos<em>

_A querernos como hermanos,_

_El fútbol y las canicas,_

_A los buenos y a los malos._

-¡Kazemaru, vamos a jugar futbol!- grito un pequeño castaño con una graciosa banda de color naranja en la frente.

-Endo, no grites, estamos en la biblioteca-susurro el peli turquesa

-¡Vamos a fuera a jugar!- jalo a su amigo sacándolo del lugar.

_Muchas veces nos peleamos,_

_Otras veces ni hablamos,_

_Pero aún sigo siendo amigo,_

_Del que es como mi hermano._

Kazemaru caminaba por los pasillos, notoriamente molesto y mojado, mientras refunfuñaba cosas.

-Estúpido Endo, ¿pero qué diablos tiene en esa cabezota?

(Flash Back)

Kazemaru y Endo se dedicaban a limpiar el club de futbol.

-Endo no deberías cargar con eso- decía el peli turquesa mientras observaba como su amigo cargaba grandes cubetas llenas de agua

-No te preocupes Kazemaru, si las subimos todas juntas será más fácil- decía mientras se subía al escenario

-Yo puedo…- antes de terminar la oración se tropezó con el ultimo escalón comenzando a tambalearse

-¡Endo!- grito Kazemaru tratando de sostenerlo, pero fue muy tarde, Endo cayó encima de su amigo vaciando el agua en ambos

-jajajaja- reía Endo mientras se levantaba. –Creo que tenías razón Kazemaru- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¡Eres un!, es imposible- dicho esto salió del club.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Pero que tenemos aquí- un joven bastante grande, de cabello y ojos negros con una sonrisa maleada se plantó frente a él, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres Kisaku?- dijo molesto, no tenía humor para soportar a un busca pleitos

-Solo quiero hablar Kazemaru, no tengo muchas amigas y contigo puedo comenzar

-No tengo tiempo para tus insultos, búscate a otra persona- dicho esto comenzó a caminar

-No te he dicho que puedes irte- lo sostuvo del brazo lanzándolo hacia enfrente, Kazemaru cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi amigo- dijo Endo, con una mirada desafiante, quien sostenia a Kazemaru.

_Amigo tú, amigo yo_

_Perdóname si te he fallado,_

_Lo sé muy bien lo sabes tú,_

_Siempre estaré cerca a tu lado,_

_Quiero estar y compartir,_

_Momentos buenos y los malos,_

_Quiero reír, tal vez llorar,_

_Amigos que...nunca olvidamos._

Kazemaru se encontraba en el campo junto al lago, sentado a la orilla de este, el cielo estaba oscuro y amenazaba con llover, la cara de él se notaba melancólica y triste

-¿Kazemaru?- una voz a su espalda lo llamaba. -¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- dijo sentándose a su ladon

-Endo… yo, nada, solo recordaba- decía mientras doblaba las rodillas y apoyaba su mentón sobre ellas

-¿Qué recordabas?- pregunto su acompañante

-Lo que paso con el instituto Alíen, lo lamento… sé que confiabas en mí y yo… yo solo me rendí… te falle…- escondió su cara contra sus rodillas.

-Eso ya paso, no debemos lamentarnos por el pasado, lo importante es que estas aquí, y que pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigos- dijo mientras sonreía. –Ahora ¡vamos a jugar futbol!- al levantarse tropezó con las agujetas de sus tenis cayendo al piso

-jajajajaja- Kazemaru reía divertido, sin duda Endo siempre sabía sacarle una sonrisa, aun en los peores momentos.

_En momentos presentimos Que solos nos encontramos,_

_Es allí donde aparecen, Los que son más que hermanos._

_Los regalos que nos dimos Las palabras que callamos,_

_Los abrazos que negamos, Al que hoy no está a tu lado,_

_Pero aún afuera hay muchos, Esperando de un abrazo,_

_Necesitan de aquel, Que se ha de llamar hermano._

Kazemaru, un joven ya grande, caminaba por una calle abarrotada de gente, era su cumpleaños, estaba solo, en aquella ciudad completamente nueva para él.

Era algo deprimente pasar el día así, pero no había manera de evitarlo. Después de unos minutos de caminar llego a su casa, se veía sola y fría, coloco la llave en la chapa y abrió.

-¡Sorpresa!- grito una voz bastante conocida para él

-¿Endo?...¡Endo!- dicho esto abrazo a su gran amigo

-¿Creíste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños?

-Gracias amigo…

-Amigo no- respondió Endo, descolocando a Kazemaru. –Hermano

La vida te pone personas a las cuales llamas amigos, aquellas que están contigo en las buenas, pero te da también, a aquellas que están ahí, a pesar de que tan dura sea la situación, si les gritas o si se molestan, siempre te apoyaran y te levantaran cuando caigas, te sacaran de aquel abismo profundo en el que caes que muchas veces no valoramos, esas personas quien dicen ser tu hermano.

* * *

><p><strong> Y ahora unas palabras (letras) del cumpleañero<strong>

**Axel: subiste esto muy tarde, ya es mañana ¬¬#**

**Alone: todavia que te escribo un fic me criticas, tu viste que ni tiempo tuvimos para nada, hasta ahorita que nos escapamos de todos, incluida tu novia**

**Axel: Bueno, como quiera muchas gracias Pancha :3 **

**Alone: de nada.**

**Angel: feliz cumpleaños Axel!**

**Alone: si! un año mas cerca de la muerte!**

**Axel;: ¬¬#**

**Alone: cuidense byye!**


End file.
